Bee My Valentine? (Spiderboy X Bumblebee Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Love is in the air for this young version of Spiderbot (Spiderboy, my OC) and Bumblebee as they get ready for Valentine's Day. Spiderboy/Spiderbot X Bumblebee (or SpiderBee for short) Warning: Yaoi, (boyxboy or slash) inside


**Bee my Valentine?**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Here's another SpiderBee (Spiderboy/Spiderbot X Bumblebee) pairing story. It takes place in the same universe as Two Different Worlds took place in, just in the past, around grade one or two, maybe even three. Everyone is cybertronian and stuff. So yeah, hope you guys like it! :)**

Spiderbot was playing in his backyard with his action figures, imagining a whole new world that was his own.

"Spiderbot!" Spiderbot's father Blades called out. "Bumblebee's here!" Spiderbot's optics widened.

"Be right there!" The little red and black mech called out as he scrambled up to his feet, racing into the house through the back door. Spiderbot hopped over the staircase and landed on his feet right behind Blades. "Hi 'Bee!" Spiderbot said with a greeting smile. Bumblebee smilied back as Blades walked away, disappearing behind a corner of the house.

"Hi Spiderbot. You wanna come over and help me make Valentines for the class?" Bumblebee asked, making Spiderbot slightly confused.

"Okay, sure. But um, why isn't someone like Optimus or Ratchet helping you?" Spiderbot asked as he left the house, closing the door behind him.

"Well, everyone except for Ratchet is at work. Ratchet is babysitting me today since it's his day off. But, he's asleep right now." Bumblebee explained as they walked across the street to Bumblebee's house.

"Okay." Spiderbot said with a smile as Bumblebee opened the door, letting them both into the house before shutting the door behind them. Bumblebee then lead Spiderbot up to his room, which was on the upstairs level at the very end of the hall. When they entered the room Spiderbot noticed all of the peices of paper and little decorative things scattered around on the floor. Spiderbot smilied a little. "Were you having trouble?"

"A little." Bumblebee said, his face turning a slight embarrssed red. "Well, we better get to work." Bumblebee said before they both began making the Valentines.

**. . .**

It was now Valentines Day, Spiderbot sat in his desk, sighing slightly. He had already gave everyone their valentines, you know the non-special typical wishing a happy Valetines Day ones, and he had noticed that he did not receive a single one yet. He sighed again as he laid his head onto the desk, face-first, not wanting to see everyone else having a good time. After what seemed like forever of him just laying there, his optics closed Spiderbot felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Bumblebee, standing there, holding a spark-shaped valentine in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's day Spiderbot!" Bumblebee said as he placed the valentine down in front of Spiderbot. Spiderbot just starred at the card, a confused look on his face. This card wasn't a plain ordinary one. It was a specially made one. For him. "Well? Open it!" Bumblebee said with a cheerie expression before moving the card towards Spiderbot. Spiderbot starred at the nicely decorated card, little chocolate sparks and stars covering the card with taped stuck to their bottoms, a smiliey face was in the middle, it's eyes were closed and it was blushing brightly. Spiderbot picked up the card and starred at it some more before slowly opening the card. Spiderbot's optics widened at all of the pretty decorations on the card. But, the one thing that stuck out the most to him was the message in the card. It was of course the normal 'Will you be my Valentine?' message, but Spiderbot noticed something else, something that was faded sort of behind the message. He could still make out the words. 'I love you Spider, please be my Valentine.' Spiderbot smilied before looking up at Bumblebee, closing the card before laying it on his desk. Bumblebee blushed a little, knowing that Spiderbot really liked it before saying "Your welcome." and walked back to his seat.

**Done. This was just a little cute story of two young mechs back in their primary school days. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed this little story! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
